ÍRIS
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: [Completa]Quando se é uma divindade,a vida humana é restrita e os amores também.Mas não para a deusa do arcoíris...
1. Chapter 1

**ÍRIS **

**Capítulo 1**

Em uma época quente com aquela,os poucos ventos que por ali corriam eram sempre bem-vindos.As mechas violetas dançavam ao sabor daquele vento.

No rosto,uma expressão preocupada.Era sempre assim,quando alguma divindade estava para chegar no Santuário,tudo tinha que estar na mais aceitável perfeição.E dessa vez,apesar de não ser um dos grandiosos deuses,era uma figura muito carismática e adorada por ela.

Athena pediu a todos os servos para que preparassem um belíssimo quarto de hóspedes no décimo terceiro templo,além de avisar a todos os seus cavaleiros sobre a presença _dela_.

Como adorava festas e comemorações,decidiu que naquela noite decoraria todo o Coliseu para recebê-la.

Ao sentir um cosmo conhecido,foi correndo até o parapeito da janela em seu quarto.Sorriu quanto notou a presença do arco-íris pintando o céu.

-Ela chegou.

* * *

Mu estava recostado em uma pilastra,bem à frente de seu templo,aproveitando mais um dia comum e calmo.Dias assim antigamente era quase impossíveis,mas agora tudo parecia estar na mais perfeita tranqüilidade.

Vestido com uma camisa e calças soltas e de cor branca,sentia o vento transpassar as finas vestes,diferente de quando tinha que usar sua armadura.

Sentiu um estanho cosmo se aproximar,mas não conseguiu identificá-lo como ameaçador.Era somente estranho.

Olhou para os lados,tentando localizar aquele que carregava tal energia,mas não conseguiu avistar nada.O que chamou-lhe a atenção,foram as fortes luzes de um arco-íris no céu.Estranhou,porque nem ao menos havia chovido para a aparição de tal fenômeno.

De repente,para sua surpresa,viu a figura de uma belíssima mulher se aproximando da escadaria das doze seu dever,não poderia deixá-la passar sem antes abordá-la sobre sua identidade.

-Fique onde está.Me permite perguntar-lhe quem é?

A moça apenas sorriu.

Mu deduziu que ela não era uma amazona,porque não usava máscara.E,por um breve instante,agradeceu aos deuses por poder contemplar tamanha beleza como aquela.Os cabelos cor-de-prata caindo em forma de cascata pelos ombros,a pele levemente bronzeada e os olhos...ah,os olhos.Era um misto de todas as cores.Ora róseos,ora violáceos,ora esverdeados.

Afinal,quem ela era?

-Cavaleiro,eu venho em paz.Procuro Athena,sou uma velha conhecida dela.Pode me dizer onde ela se encontra?

O ariano engolia em seco,tentando se concentrar ao máximo para permanecer imponente como todo cavaleiro devia ser,mas estava difícil.Ela era linda demais,e não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito por culpa disso.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo,a figura da deusa da sabedoria fez uma repentina aparição frente a ambos.Ela parecia feliz e sorridente,e logo que avistou a conhecida,correu para abraçá-la.

Mu permaneceu quieto,apenas observando a cena curioso.

As mulheres trocaram elogios e saudações,até que Athena percebeu que Mu se encontrava à parte dos fatos.

-Cavaleiro de Áries. – Athena começou,para em seguida Mu reverenciá-la. – Esta é Íris.

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes,surpreso com a revelação.Mas,sabia que aquela beleza toda não poderia vir de uma simples mortal.Era divina.

Como cavaleiro – e cavalheiro- se ajoelhou frente à deusa do arco-íris,pegando sua delicada mão e beijando-a em seguida.

Íris ficou encantada com tamanha generosidade,mas isso já era de se imaginar,vindo da elite dos 88 cavaleiros de Athena.

Assim que agradeceu ao gesto respeitoso do cavaleiro,Athena fez sua atenção se desviar.

-Bem,acho que agora temos assuntos importantes a serem tratados,não acha?

Íris concordou,sorrindo em seguida para Mu,em sinal de que agora as duas ficariam a sós no décimo terceiro templo,e Athena fez questão de pedir para o cavaleiro avisar aos outros que não gostaria de ser interrompida,e para a alegria de todos,uma festa seria realizada naquela noite.

O Cavaleiro de Áries,compreensivo como sempre,garantiu à deusa que ninguém as incomodaria.

Num piscar de olhos,as duas sumiram aos olhos de Mu.

-Era de se imaginar que seria tão bela... – sussurrou para si mesmo,rindo em seguida por causa do tipo de pensamento que estava plantado em sua mente. – Acho que estou andando demais com Milo.

* * *

A figura de Íris era tão familiar para ela...

Cada vez que a via,sentia uma certa ansiedade no coração,mas adorava saber que ainda tinha uma amiga de longas datas.

Da última vez que veio ao encontro da deusa Athena,Íris informou sobre os maus pressentimentos de Zeus em relação à Terra,e isso se concluiu quando a Guerra Santa contra Hades estourou.

Além disso,Íris avisou Athena também sobre as ameaças de Ares e Poseidon.

Então,era mais do que natural que se sentisse um pouco aflita cada vez que ela chegava.

-Athena,como bem sabe,vim até aqui por ordens de seu pai,Zeus.

A deusa apenas assentiu,respirando fundo para qualquer notícia bombástica que pudesse vir.

-Estou pronta,Íris.

Íris não conseguiu conter o riso ao notar a visível preocupação de sua amiga.

-O mundo finalmente está em paz.

Athena abriu a boca para proferir algumas palavras,mas nenhuma saiu.Fez isso mais duas vezes,quando sentiu um leve tremor percorrer o corpo.

-Como?

-Zeus mandou dizer a você,a querida filha,que não se preocupe mais.Novos tempos de paz surgiram na Terra,e ele está expressamente orgulhoso de todo o seu esforço e sacrifício para que isso pudesse acontecer.Tudo o que ele pediu para te dizer é que,você deve descansar por longos tempos.Assim como seus cavaleiros e todos que aqui habitam. – completou a deusa,com um sorriso tão iluminado que fez a alegria de Athena aumentar ainda mais.

Ela levou a mão à boca,não conseguindo conter um soluço que insistiu em escapar.Pela primeira vez,era de felicidade completa.

Como deusa,seu dever era apenas sorrir e se alegrar com a notícia.Mas,por ser a protetora da Terra,tinha uma parte humana também.E essa parte queria gritar,chorar,rir...

Íris não conseguiu conter a emoção vendo a face vermelha da amiga,causada pelo choro.Afinal,em tantos anos como mensageira olímpica,eram raríssimas as vezes em que ela trazia boas notícias aos humanos.

-Eu quero que o Santuário inteiro saiba disso...Eu quero festejar! E quero que venha conosco.

Íris aceitou o convite,porque há tempos esperava uma comemoração digna como aquela,além de ter a oportunidade de conhecer todos os Santos de Athena.

* * *

Na Casa de Virgem,Shaka se encontrava sentado em um dos degraus da entrada,notando algo diferente no ar,especialmente o cosmo de Athena e um outro que não conseguia identificar.

Logo,Mu e Aldebaran apareceram,tirando-o de seu breve momento de transe.

-Estão sentindo essa energia?

-É exatamente por isso que viemos aqui,Shaka.

-Eu e Mu notamos que algo diferente está no ar do Santuário,mas ainda não podemos dizer o que é. – comentou o Cavaleiro de Touro.

-Não parece ser uma energia negativa.De quem é o outro cosmo que acompanha Athena? – perguntou Shaka.

-Íris,a deusa do arco-íris.Mensageira de Zeus para com os humanos. – respondeu Mu,prontamente.

-Como sabe? Você a viu? – Shaka perguntou curioso.

-Sim.Ela ia atravessar as doze casas se não fosse pela aparição de Athena.Soube quem era por causa da apresentação feita pela própria Athena.

-É bonita? – perguntou um risonho Aldebaran,recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Shaka.

-Linda.

-Ora,parem com isso vocês dois.Já já ficarão um poço de hormônios como aquele depravado do Milo.Ela é uma divindade,e todas são bonitas. –respondeu Shaka,de forma áspera.

-Se você está dizendo... – Aldebaran deu de ombros.

-Athena fará uma festa hoje a noite para todos do Santuário. – Mu falou,da mesma forma calma de sempre.

Aldebaran e Shaka arregalaram os olhos para cima do ariano,que por sua vez levantou as mãos em sinal de protesto.

-Não sei por quê Athena se porta dessa forma,com festas de arromba cada vez que um visitante chega aqui.- reclamou o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

-Porque ela é bondosa com seus cavaleiros e nos recompensa por tantas batalhas sofridas. – respondeu Touro,com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Nos recompensa enfiando bebidas alcoólicas por goela abaixo.

-Quanto mau-humor,Shaka de Virgem! Anime-se um pouco.Pense positivo alguma vez nessa sua vida de cavaleiro. – repreendeu Mu.

Shaka,como de costume,fechou a cara em seguida,porque _odiava_ ser repreendido por alguém,especialmente por Mu de Áries.

O clima descontraído continuou,para o horror de Shaka,quando Milo e Afrodite chegaram.

-Ei,vocês estão sentindo algo diferente no ar? – perguntou Milo.

Mu e Aldebaran se entreolharam,respirando fundo.

-Vai ter festa aqui hoje a noite.Athena está com visita. – disse Aldebaran.

-Verdade?! É mulher?! É bonita?! – Milo perguntou afoito.

-Não falei que ele era um depravado? – comentou Shaka.

-Sinto o ar muito leve.Se vai ter festa,acho que todos deveríamos usar branco,não acham?

-O Reveillon já passou,Afrodite...

O Cavaleiro de Peixes deu uma tapa na nuca do Escorpião,que ficou por longos minutos gemendo.

-Só espero que ninguém invente de passar mal e descontar na minha límpida casa... – resmungou Shaka.

-Bem,então todos iremos.Garanto que vai valer a pena.Sinto que alguma coisa boa está pra acontecer. – disse Mu.

* * *

Enquanto se aprontavam para a festa,vestindo várias roupas e depois jogando-as na cama,indecisas sobre qual sapato usar,Athena e Íris se portavam apenas como humanas.A deusa da sabedoria até vetou que o nome "Athena" fosse usado naquela noite.Ela queria sentir um pouco de liberdade e paz de espírito,e Íris prontamente concordou e compreendeu.

E a própria deusa do arco-íris queria se sentir assim,nem que fosse uma vez em toda sua vida imortal.Sorriu triste quando pensou nisso: ela era imortal.

Do quê adiantava ter toda a importância de uma deusa se ela realmente não estava feliz?

Ela não podia viver uma vida normal,assim como Athena vivia.Queria deixar um pouco de lado o fardo divino e aproveitar tudo o que uma moça linda e exuberante como ela – nos aparentes vinte anos – tinha direito.

Athena sabia que estava fazendo um grande favor em dar uma festa aquela noite.Sabia que era aquilo o que Íris sempre quisera.Zeus poderia compreender,pelo menos uma noite só.

-Não fique triste.Hoje você terá a oportunidade de fazer tudo o que deseja.Até mesmo beber bebidas alcoólicas. – disse uma brincalhona Saori,que agora se portava como tal.

Íris sorriu para ela,agradecendo aos céus por ter uma amiga tão bondosa assim.Naquela noite ela não seria nada mais do que uma mera humana.

* * *

A decoração do Coliseu estava bárbara.Prata e branco eram as cores predominantes por ali,e como se fosse uma transmissão telepática,todos os convidados vestiam roupas brancas.

Saori queria entreter sua divina amiga a todo custo,por isso exigia que todos lhe dessem atenção quando necessário,porque ela era super bem-vinda no Santuário.

No entanto,a expressão preocupada no rosto de Íris era evidente.Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de movimentação e muito menos com as bebidas alcoólicas.Mas concluiu que eram uma delícia.

E ,definitivamente, ninguém estaria monitorando-a naquela noite para se comportar.Não que ela fosse exceder todos os seus limites,mas diversão era o que ela queria.

Sempre foi uma moça muito encantadora e divertida,apesar do sério posto de mensageira de Zeus.E mesmo com isso,era muito respeitada pelos deuses,por ser tão séria em relação ao seu trabalho e tão solta em relação à sua vida "normal" de deusa.

Às vezes fora julgada mal por ser irmã das Harpias,que eram monstros.À primeira vista,Íris era considerada como uma inimiga,por causa do parentesco com tais seres.Mas depois fora reconhecida como uma verdadeira divindade.

Ela não era muito extrovertida,sabia dosar as coisas do modo certo.Falava quando tinha que falar e ouvia quando era preciso.

Naquela noite,vestia um longo vestido branco,frente única e com um generoso decote,mostrando as curvas perfeitas,atraindo a visão de vários interessados.

Mas entre eles,estava um dos mais respeitados cavaleiros.O guardião de Áries não conseguia desviar o olhar da beldade,sentindo-se até embaraçado por se colocar numa situação dessas perante uma deusa.

Em uma das mãos segurava uma taça de Martini,enquanto com a outra desabotoava os dois primeiros botões da camisa social branca,por causa do tempo abafado.Queria se livrar daquelas roupas a todo custo,mas não deixou que isso o irritasse o bastante,a ponto de abandonar a belíssima visão de Íris sorvendo goles de vinho branco,rindo como uma adolescente.

Aquela visão era,para ele,deslumbrante.Em algum instante se sentiu até um pouco incomodado,mas balançou a cabeça logo em seguida,querendo espantar tais pensamentos.

Ficou curioso quando percebeu que Íris estava alterando violentamente o comportamento.Ficou preocupado,porque aquilo não seria bom para a reputação de uma deusa.

Seguiu-a com os olhos quando viu que ela se dirigia meio cambaleante para o jardim ao lado do Coliseu.Não podia deixá-la sozinha,seria muito arriscado para que algo perigoso acontecesse.

Mas,ao mesmo tempo,hesitou se deveria segui-la.Não era a deusa do arco-íris a quem ele protegia,e sim Athena.

Mas não seria justo pensar assim,porque se algo de ruim acontecesse para aquela mulher,ele mesmo se culparia por ter hesitado em ajudá-la.

Logo,se viu caminhando atrás dos passos dela.

A viu sentar em um banco,ao lado de um pinheiro.O luar caía sobre ela de forma espetacular,fazendo os cabelos prateados brilharem mais do que nunca.

Onde é que havia visto algo tão belo em toda a sua vida?

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora  
_  
Ali,naquela noite.

Achou engraçado quando a moça tirou as sandálias,gemendo em seguida pela dor nos pés.Mulheres...nunca soube se explicar porque elas precisavam de tantos artifícios para se sentirem mais belas.

Com certeza,eram muito mais belas sem nenhum tipo de roupa ou sapato.

Arregalou os olhos verdes depois daquele pensamento.Será que estava realmente andando demais com Milo de Escorpião?

Num gesto não calculado,caminhou até o banco,sentando-se ao lado de Íris.Ela sorriu carinhosamente quando avistou o guardião da Primeira Casa se sentar ao seu lado,devolvendo o mesmo sorriso de forma sedutora e encantadora.

O que aquele homem tinha?

Quando o conheceu,na manhã daquele mesmo dia,já constatou que era um belíssimo humano,e quanto a isso ela não tinha mais dúvidas.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio,apesar de Íris querer falar algumas coisas várias vezes,mas não conseguiu por medo de dar algum vexame por não estar conseguindo associar as palavras que lhe viam à cabeça.

-Zeus,como está calor... – foi o que conseguiu dizer,enquanto se abanava com as mãos,numa tentativa inútil de cessar o ar quente que estava incomodando-a.

-Sim,está.A Grécia é muito quente.É assim quase o ano todo. – respondeu o ariano,olhando para o céu estrelado.

-Não sei como vocês agüentam... – disse a moça,segurando a saia do vestido,subindo-a pelas pernas bem torneadas e lisas,para quem sabe assim,se refrescar mais um pouco.

Aquilo foi o tiro inicial para que Mu começasse a se sentir realmente incomodado.Tentou de todas as formas não reparar no belo par de pernas que estavam ao seu lado.

-E então,está gostando da festa em sua homenagem?

-Oh,sim.Está maravilhosa! Mas acho que não é só por minha causa que Athena está festejando...

-Não é? Por quê mais seria?

Íris hesitou um pouco antes de falar,mas cedo ou tarde todos saberiam da verdade.Que mal ela faria em contar a um dos Santos de Athena sobre o que viera informar à deusa da sabedoria?

-Bem...o mundo finalmente está em paz.Vim até aqui para avisar Athena sobre isso.Não acha que é um ótimo motivo para comemorar? – disse,sorrindo.

Mu sentiu algo inexplicável depois de ouvir aquilo.Se sentiu orgulhoso por tudo o que fez,feliz pelo resultado e encantado pelo sorriso de Íris.

-Claro!

-Vocês finalmente poderão descansar agora.Poderão ter vidas normais,como a de todos os humanos.Poderão passear sem medos,se casar,ter uma família...Você pensa em se casar?

A pergunta estranha e repentina assustou Mu,de certa forma.

-Bem,eu não sei.Nunca parei para pensar nisso antes.

-Não tem uma namorada?

-Não.Seria impossível eu manter um relacionamento com alguém,lutando sempre do modo como eu lutava.Além de impossível,seria injusto.

-Mas agora você não precisa mais lutar... –disse Íris,meio sonolenta,se aproximando gradativamente dos lábios do ariano.Pela distância,ele pôde sentir o aroma alcoólico causado pelas várias taças de vinho branco que ela sorvera a alguns instantes atrás.

Antes que pudesse impedi-la de fazer algo,ela já estava beijando-o.O primeiro toque dos lábios foi terno e suave.Logo,Íris quis aprofundar as emoções e sentir o que há anos não sentia.

Mu não resistiu,e deu passagem para a língua da divindade,que estava insistente e sensual.O beijo arrepiou ambos,tornando o clima mais quente do que já estava.

Durou alguns minutos,mas íris pareceu se esquecer do mundo que a rodeava,e o mesmo aconteceu com Mu.

Assim que se separaram,Mu fitou os olhos coloridos que o fisgaram em frações de segundos,querendo experimentar mais sensações com ela.

-Quero ir para sua casa... – disse,decidida.

Mu se assustou.Levaria uma deusa para sua casa,em plena noite,correndo o risco de terminarem deitados em sua cama?

Não podia.

-Íris,vão sentir sua falta na festa.Não acho que isso seja certo.Você pode não se lembrar disso depois...

-Cavaleiro,o direito de ser humana por um dia foi me concedido por Zeus,e esse dia é hoje.Quero aproveitar meus direitos com o homem que mais me chamou atenção por aqui.

Mu suspirou e tocou o ombro da moça com a mão esquerda.Em um piscar de olhos,estavam no quarto dele,na Casa de Áries.

Íris ficou surpresa ao ver a beleza daquele lugar.um quarto feito de pedras,uma enorme cama com lençóis brancos e algumas velas espalhadas pelo quarto.

-É lindo... – murmurou meio inconsciente,sentindo um abraço vindo de trás por parte do ariano.Os braços fortes,os músculos definidos,o perfume...tudo estava contribuindo para que se aprofundassem naquela situação.

Mu a deitou delicadamente na cama,enquanto se beijavam calorosamente,se livrando daquelas roupas que só contribuíam para o calor aumentar.

Fizeram amor.

_E tudo que eu sinto é este momento  
E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar  
Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite  
_

De forma esplêndida,maravilhosa,na opinião de Ìris.Queria sentir o que sentiu mais vezes,queria ter a certeza de que aquele quase desconhecido era o homem que ela amava.

E durante toda a madrugada,gemidos,sussurros e palavras carinhosas preencheram aquele cômodo.

Adormeceu nos braços do cavaleiro,caindo em um sono profundo.

Mu,por sua vez,somente observou aquela beleza rara jazer em seus braços,os longos cabelos prateados espalhados pela colcha branca,a expressão serena naquele belo rosto...Ele a amava,com certeza.

Continua...

* * *

**Olá!**

**Escrevi essa fic porque um dia estava lendo um livro sobre mitologia grega e gostei da história de Íris,a deusa do arco-íris.Retratei na fic exatamente o que ela é na mitologia,mas farei algumas modificações,é lógico.E escolhi Mu de Áries para ser seu par porque tenho uma piaxão platônica por ele,e portanto ele é meu preferido.**

**Ah,não preciso nem dizer que a música dessa fic é Iris,do Goo Goo Dolls,né?!**

**Beijocas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ÍRIS **

**Capítulo 2**

Assim que sentiu o sono ser meio interrompido,tateou a cama em busca do pequeno corpo feminino,mas tudo o que encontrou foi o vazio.

Abriu os olhos lentamente para constatar que ela realmente tinha ido embora.Sorriu triste ao pensar que tudo o que aconteceu ali foi tão bom quanto um sonho,e jamais seria esquecido.

Mas será que ela havia partido para sempre? Voltaria a ver aqueles belíssimos olhos novamente?

Que dor sentia.

Sabia que aquilo aconteceria cedo ou tarde,mas para ele foi tudo rápido demais.Nunca foi de acreditar em amor à primeira vista,talvez por nunca ter encontrado uma pessoa causadora de tanto impacto como ela.

Se afundou no travesseiro,podendo ainda sentir o doce aroma impregnado nas fronhas e colchas.

Suspirou,como os apaixonados costumavam fazer.Tinha que revê-la,nem que isso custasse-lhe a própria vida.

Quando se levantou da cama,arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ainda estava nu,mas algo chamou mais a sua atenção.

Um objeto reluzente jazia poderosamente sobre o criado-mudo.Sentiu o coração pular quando viu que era o anel de diamantes que estava no dedo anular de Íris na noite anterior.

Pegou a jóia nas mãos e a observou quando refletia a luz solar.Pequenos arco-íris se formavam por todo o teto do quarto,fazendo Mu de Áries ter certeza de que Íris não o esqueceria.E ele faria o mesmo.

Se enrolou em um lençol e caminhou até um pequeno baú dourado,onde guardava alguns artefatos importantes de familiares.Abriu a caixinha e depositou o anel lá dentro.Ali as lembranças de Íris estariam seguras.

* * *

Do alto das faixas multicoloridas,Íris partia com uma lágrima escorrendo pela face.

Por quê deixou que tudo aquilo acontecesse? Agora estava totalmente louca de amor e nada poderia fazer a respeito.Era uma deusa,e deusas não podem amar mortais.Zeus lhe concedeu a vida humana por uma noite somente.

E talvez fosse melhor que nunca o tivesse feito.Assim não cometeria o erro de se apaixonar e abandonar o amado,sem satisfações algumas.

O arco-íris não estava tão reluzente como nos outros dias,e todos puderam perceber.Athena nem teve tempo de se despedir da amiga direito,porque ela simplesmente não queria ficar mais tempo no Santuário.

Tinha a certeza que algo de errado estava acontecendo,e não podia deixar Íris triste daquele jeito.

Mas,a moça de cabelos prateados estava determinada.Sentiu como se uma lança transpassasse o próprio pescoço por deixá-lo iludido,sem dar a mínima satisfação,mas não voltaria a vê-lo nunca mais.

Agora podia entender perfeitamente porque a Terra era um lugar tão frágil.Os humanos eram cheios de fraquezas,e muitas vezes não podiam resolvê-las,passando a desistir de algumas metas e sonhos.

Preferiu continuar carregando o fardo divino a ter que sofrer constantemente naquele mundo.

Mas seria _difícil_.

O arco-íris logo desapareceu em meio à imensidão azul do céu,deixando para os olhares apenas as nuvens e o sol.

* * *

Longos meses se passaram,e o inverno havia chegado com força naquele novo ano.Não era muito costumeiro ou bem-vindo pelo território grego,já que o verão se caracterizava por ser longo e quente.

No Santuário,as tarefas corriqueiras aconteciam normalmente,exceto pelo mau-humor visível entre todos os cavaleiros e amazonas.

Ninguém gostava de treinar no frio,apesar das temperaturas não serem tão baixas,todos sentiam como se estivessem pisando em cubos de exceção de Kamus,é claro.

Afrodite estava sentado na arquibancada,se encolhendo por causa do frio,esfregando as mãos para tentar se esquentar,mas estava sendo inútil.Assim como ele,Milo e Shura não queriam treinar e também estavam sentados.

Logo,o clima de desânimo invadiu a arena do Coliseu,arrastando todos os lutadores para a arquibancada.

A conversa começou a rolar solta,porque assim todos se distraíam e deixavam de pensar no frio.

Mas um cavaleiro se encontrava distante dali.Pelo menos,em pensamentos.

Sorriu ao sentir a presença de Shaka ao seu lado.Achou engraçado a forma como o Cavaleiro de Virgem estava coberto de blusões,quase não conseguindo se mexer.

-E então,por quê está tão distante?

-Esse frio não me dá vontade de fazer nada...

-Sua cara não está das melhores hoje.

-Eu já disse que estou com frio?

Shaka sabia que ele estava querendo desconversar.

-Bem,se eu não te conhecesse talvez diria que está.

Mu arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Pois eu digo que estou,e essa sua conversa chata está me deixando com mais frio ainda.

-Por quê você está deixando tudo o que aconteceu de lado,como se não estivesse se importando? Só um idiota não reparou na forma como você está desde que ela se foi.

Mu arregalou os olhos verdes,achando muita ousadia de Shaka querer chegar onde queria.Para ele,aquele assunto havia sido guardado junto com o anel,e não queria voltar a pensar nisso tão cedo.

Mas agora,havia um inoportuno querendo fazer com que tudo viesse à tona novamente.

-Acho que esse assunto não lhe diz respeito,Shaka...

-Mas se eu não falo,ninguém mais fala.E eu não suporto que as pessoas deixem de ser elas mesmas por causa de fatos corriqueiros.

-Não se refira à Íris como um fato corriqueiro. – disse o ariano,com uma certa firmeza no tom de voz.

-Pois eu te digo,se continuar assim,é melhor que esqueça todos os seus amigos.Ninguém está gostando do seu comportamento,e eu só estou tentando alertá-lo.

Agora Mu sabia como Shaka se sentia quando ele inventava de o repreender.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo,mas foi inútil.

-Acho que preciso ir para casa.

Shaka suspirou desanimado ao ver o amigo ignorando tudo o que havia dito.

* * *

Se jogou na cama,como se isso tirasse de dentro dele todas as mágoas e dores que ela havia deixado.Olhou pela janela e ficou mais desanimado ainda quando viu o tempo fechado,sem uma brecha sequer para o sol.

Ele odiava o inverno.

Fechou os olhos,levando uma mão à testa,em seguida deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos.Porque ele estava arcando com as consequências de forma tão cruel?

Poderia simplesmente esquecê-la e virar mais uma página em sua vida.Mas não,gostava tanto de sofrer que tudo o que sabia fazer era pensar nela.

Shaka estava certo.Há tempos estava deixando de ser o Mu calmo e sereno,parecendo ter sempre soluções para os problemas dos outros.E agora,para o seu problema,não sabia o que fazer.

Arregalou os olhos e um frio correu pela espinha quando sentiu _aquele_ cosmo.

Saiu correndo feito um louco,e parou incrédulo ao avistar _ela_.

Em sua sala.

Linda.

Se pudesse congelar o tempo naquele instante,certamente o faria.

Quantas saudades sentiu daquele olhar.

-Vim até aqui para buscar um pertence meu.

As palavras frias e secas cortaram seu coração em milhões de pedaços.Não podia ser ela tinha coragem de voltar até lá,encará-lo e enchê-lo de esperança,para tratá-lo como se fosse um desconhecido qualquer?

-Íris,acho que precisamos conversar...

-Não temos nada para conversar! – cortou,ríspida.

Mu não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

-Íris...

-Vim buscar meu anel.

O que estava havendo,afinal? Por que a mudança repentina de personalidade? Não foi essa Íris que conheceu nas escadarias das doze casas,seis meses antes.

Mas é claro,ele ainda não tinha cortejado-a e a levado para seu quarto.

-Não pode levar a única lembrança viva que tenho...

-Pois eu preciso.

-Por quê?! – o ariano se irritou.- Já não basta partir sem me dar uma satisfação sequer e me deixar afundado numa depressão durante meses,e ainda quer que eu me esqueça de tudo o que vivemos?

-Vivemos apenas uma noite.Só isso.

-Que para mim pareceu uma eternidade.E foi o melhor momento nessa minha vida de cavaleiro!

Ao escutar aquilo,Íris estancou.Aos poucos,começou a se sentir a pior das criaturas.Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre ambos,fazendo com que a tortura só aumentasse.

-Se não vai me entregar o anel,eu mesma pego. –disse determinada,caminhando com passos duros até o quarto do cavaleiro.

Encontrou a caixinha dourada,onde imaginou que estivesse a jóia.Antes que pudesse abri-la,sentiu ser puxada pelo braço.

-Não ouse tocar aí. – disse pausadamente.

Tentou se desvencilhar das mãos fortes que a seguravam,mas Mu escorregou-as até o pulso,puxando o pequeno corpo de encontro ao seu.

Os olhos coloridos fitaram o par de esmeraldas durante longos segundos,não sabendo o que fazer ou dizer.Aquele contato próximo fazia a vontade de beijar aqueles lábios novamente aumentar.Ela não podia.

Mas ele sim.

E foi o que fez.Tocou os lábios da deusa com os seus,fazendo da mesma maneira quando se beijaram pela primeira vez.Logo,o beijo se aprofundou e Íris não demonstrou resistência,cedendo às vontades de ambos.

As mãos ávidas deslizaram pela curva das costas,chegando até os quadris,pressionado-os em seguida.Íris soltou um gemido fraco,mas que estourou aos ouvidos de Mu.

Os braços dela entrelaçaram o pescoço do ariano e aquele gesto foi o convite para o deleite.

Ele a aconchegou gentilmente nos braços e deitaram-se na cama.Foi ali onde selaram uma união que fora interrompida.

Os beijos se tornavam mais profundos e sensuais,enquanto tudo o que ele queria era que o mundo e o tempo parassem.

Desatou o nó da túnica branca que ela usava,deslizando o tecido sobre a pele bronzeada.Íris o encarava com olhos apaixonados,apesar de saber que não poderia estar fazendo aquilo.

Mas a emoção falou mais alto do que a razão.

Os beijos atrevidos dele só faziam com que ela delirasse.

Logo,ela gemeu quando sentiu que eram um só corpo.

Aquela dança sensual de um casal apaixonado era tudo o que ela queria,e para sempre.

Chegaram ao êxtase juntos,explodindo em espasmos e tremores.

Ainda dentro dela,Mu não podia deixar passar aquela chance.

-Eu te amo... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da moça.

Ela o abraçou mais forte ainda,sentindo o perfume dos cabelos cor-de-lavanda inebriar seus sentidos.

-Eu também...

Adormeceram juntos novamente,mas dessa vez,Mu a abraçava de forma possessiva,para garantir que ela não escaparia mais uma vez.

Mas,não foi como planejou.

Avistou-a de pé em frente ao pequeno baú,com o anel colocado em seu dedo anular.Ela o olhava com um olhar triste,como se uma parte sua estivesse morrendo.

Ele sabia que ela partiria novamente.

-Por quê?

-Não posso ficar,me desculpe.

-Não quero ter que te esquecer.

-Seria melhor para nós dois.Acha que não estou ferida por causa disso tudo também? Mas eu simplesmente não posso ficar,e você sabe porque.

Ela tinha razão.

Caminhou até a jovem,beijando novamente os lábios macios,como se fosse sua despedida.Logo,ela desapareceu.

Para seu total desespero.

* * *

Em mais um entardecer de sábado,quase rotineiro,alguns cavaleiros se encontravam afoitos e animados,por causa de uma autorização vinda de Athena para que pudessem ir à alguma boate da cidade naquela noite.

Aiolia e Milo desciam as escadarias rapidamente,com o intuito de chegarem o mais rápido possível à Casa de Gêmeos,onde Saga e Kanon estariam esperando-os.No caminho,encontraram Mu se dirigindo,provavelmente,à Casa de Virgem.Ele não saía de lá já faziam algumas semanas.

Notando a expressão abatida do rapaz,Milo não hesitou em chamá-lo para ir farrear junto com ele e os outros.

-Ei Mu! Tire essa expressão desanimada do rosto.Vamos sair e beber hoje!

Mu arregalou os olhos,não acreditando naquele convite.Sempre que saíam,nem se preocupavam em chamar todo mundo para ir junto,e dessa vez pensou que não seria diferente.Mas agora,estavam convidando-o para cair na gandaia junto com eles.

E por quê não aceitaria?

-É claro! Vou dar uma passada em Virgem e depois desço até em casa.

Aiolia deixou o queixo cair,e Milo fez o mesmo.Se entreolharam,jurando que aquilo não era verdade.Desde quando Mu topava sair para beber com eles?

* * *

Mais surpresos ainda,avistaram Shaka bebendo Martini não desgrudando os olhos de uma morena que usava roupas mínimas,e dançava feito uma serpente na pista de dança.

-Só falta ele pegar,e eu sair de mãos abanando... – resmungou Milo,rolando os olhos.

Mu riu da situação,pois era bem verdade que era mais provável encontrar Hades jogando uma partida de truco do que Shaka em uma boate,bebendo algo alcoólico.

Estava demorando até que Aiolia viesse em direção do ariano,esbaforido e ofegante.

-Olha aquela loira ali,meu caro...tá caídona por você! Perguntou teu nome e se estava acompanhado...vai lá,Mu! Não deixa uma beldade dessa passar a noite sozinha,não.

Ele processou tudo o que o amigo havia dito,olhando para a tal beldade em seguida.Era realmente encantadora.

Um rosto lindo,um corpo perfeito – e bem à mostra,para falar a verdade-,e não parava de lançar-lhe olhares.

Suspirou,se lembrando da última vez em que admirou uma mulher tão bela.É claro que a imagem dela veio em sua mente.Balançou a cabeça,como se quisesse espantar aqueles fantasmas do seu passado.

Confiante e decidido,caminhou em direção à loira,para a surpresa geral.

Afrodite olhou a cena,incrédulo.Boquiaberto,dirigiu sua atenção a Milo e Aiolia,que riam sem parar,parecendo estarem satisfeitos com o trabalho de levar o calmo e sereno Cavaleiro de Áries até o "caminho da perdição",como costumavam dizer.

-Não podem fazer isso com ele... – disse,quase como num sussurro.- Acham que isso vai tirar o vazio dele,idiotas? Isso só vai piorar ainda mais as coisas! – em seguida,alterou bastante o tom de voz.

Mas,Milo e Aiolia nem pareciam se importar,talvez pela felicidade,talvez pelo álcool.

Peixes tentou ainda um último olhar para Shaka,mas ficou horrorizado quando o viu conversando com a tal morena,de uma forma ridícula.A mulher praticamente se jogava nele,e é claro que ele gostava daquilo.Mas olhava ao redor para ver se estava sendo notado e se não seria motivo de gozação dos amigos.

Afrodite suspirou.Estava no meio do Santos de Athena mesmo?

O perfume dela era bem forte.Talvez por isso,pelas roupas,e por todas as atitudes,notou que ela era um mulher bastante...sensual.Mas não fazia o seu tipo de mulher.

De forma sensual e exuberante,ela dançava com o corpo esbelto colado ao seu,provocando nele muitas reações diferentes.

O nome dela era Athina.

Não demorou muito até ela segurá-lo pela nuca e lascar de seus lábios um beijo que fez até o queixo de Milo cair.

E ele correspondeu.Afinal,o que faria com sua vida se ela havia partido para sempre? Jamais a jogaria no ralo,por isso decidiu que aproveitaria todas as oportunidades boas que tivesse.

Afrodite engoliu em seco quando avistou a própria deusa Athena naquele recinto.

Ela estava acompanhada de Seiya e dos Cavaleiros de Bronze,e arregalou os olhos quando presenciou a cena do beijo _caliente_ entre Athina e Mu.

Mu de Áries?

Não,alguma coisa deveria estar errada.

-O que deram para ele beber? – perguntou a Afrodite,em tom preocupado.

-Sinto lhe informar,mas não deram nada.Acho que ele se enfezou com a vida e agora está lá.

Athena levou a mão aos lábios,contendo um certo desapontamento.

E,como era de se imaginar,logo os dois saíram pela porta da boate,deixando o recinto.

Athena ficou arrasada,e era evidente o porquê.

* * *

Na Casa de Áries,a proximidade dos corpos e a profundidade dos beijos estavam incendiando o seu guardião.

E Athina não agüentava mais esperar.

Foi caminhando de costas,enquanto beijava o ariano chutando a porta com o pé para poder ter melhor acesso ao que deduziu ser o quarto.

Se separou dele para tomar fôlego,enquanto ia se despindo sensualmente,deixando o cavaleiro atônito.

Mu beijava os lábios dela,enquanto tirava o sutiã com as mãos.Logo,traçou uma linha de beijos pelo queixo,pescoço,até chegar nos seios fartos.

De repente,sentiu uma força vinda de um lugar desconhecido,que imediatamente o fez parar com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Parecia que sua consciência havia finalmente retornado.

-O que foi? Por que você parou? – perguntou Athina,não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

-Me desculpe,Athina...eu...eu não posso. – ao dizer isso,se levantou da cama e foi direto até à janela,respirar um pouco.

Levou uma mão às têmporas,se sentindo a pessoa mais constrangida do mundo por deixar uma mulher totalmente confusa,como estava fazendo naquele minuto.

Athina nada fez,apenas vestiu suas roupas novamente e se sentou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Me perdoe,eu jamais queria deixar alguém como você numa situação dessas,eu...

-Tudo bem,Mu. Está tudo bem. – disse,sorrindo. – Sente-se aqui e se acalme.Me conte oq eu houve.Prometo que compreenderei.

Mu hesitou um pouco,porque tinha a certeza que ela ficaria possessa e sairia pisando duro da Casa de Áries.

Mas logo ele se sentou.

-Primeiramente,não é nada com você.Você é simplesmente maravilhosa,mas...

-Mas...?

-Eu estou apaixonado por uma outra pessoa.

Athina permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos,até que caiu na gargalhada,para o total desespero de Mu.

-Ah,Mu...Como é difícil encontrar pessoas assim hoje em dia...

-Isso é bom?

-É ótimo! Devo te confessar que eu também sou apaixonado por outro homem,mas sabe como é...para esquecer o cachorro,tentei fazer o mesmo que você.Não se sinta cupado por isso,não!

Mu respirou aliviado.Não seria condenado por ter deixado uma mulher tão bela na mão.

E ainda passaram a madrugada toda conversando sobre as experiências que tanto os incomodavam.

É claro que Mu omitiu o fato de sua amada ser uma deusa,e também que Athina se encontrava no Santuário de Athena.Não seria necessário falar sobre tais assuntos.

Athina lançou um olhar em direção à janela e em seguida olhou seu relógio de pulso.

-Bem...está tarde.Ou cedo. – riu. – Preciso ir.

-Não se incomode,Athina.Passe a noite aqui em casa. – a loira arregalou os olhos. – Como amigos.

Ela então sorriu,agradecendo pela gentileza do rapaz.

-Bem...Eu durmo onde...?

- Durma aqui mesmo,pode deixar que eu fico bem ali no quarto de hóspedes.Não é bom que saia sozinha em plena madrugada.E se precisar de alguma coisa,é só me avisar.

-Mu...

-Sim?

-Muito obrigada.Espero que você realmente tenha sorte com tudo.

O cavaleiro sorriu,fechando a porta em seguida.

O que era aquilo tudo? Primeiro,chutava sua vida para longe querendo se aproximar de uma desconhecida.Depois,levava a desconhecida para casa e no final da noite,estavam tendo uma conversa de amigos.

Aquilo _só_ podia ser um sinal divino.

Continua...

* * *

**Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...Minha intenção era fazer um shortfic com 2 capítulos,mas me empolguei e prolongarei até o terceiro...hehe**

**Beijocas,pessoas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ÍRIS**

**Capítulo 3**

Mu acordou tarde na manhã seguinte,mas não sabia disso.Sentiu a cabeça pesar,mesmo não bebendo na noite anterior.Praguejou a altura do som que tocava na boate,agora tudo o que tinha lhe restado era um início de dor de cabeça.

Se levantou vagarosamente com o intuito de ir até o banheiro tomar uma ducha gelada.

Mas se assustou quando percebeu que naquele quarto não havia um banheiro.Deu um tapa na testa se lembrando que Athina dormia no seu quarto,e que ali era o quarto de hóspedes.

Vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom cinza e foi até a cozinha.

Para a sua surpresa, a mesa estava posta de forma extraordinária,daquelas que a gente só encontra em hotéis.

Viu que tinha um bilhete escrito de caneta rosa,e deduziu ser de Athina.

"Saí cedo porque não queria te incomodar mais.Mas em compensação,preparei esta mesa para você,espero que goste.Obrigada por tudo.Beijos,Athina."

Ele riu ao ler o recado,e continuou se perguntando se aquilo tudo o que aconteceu não seria um sinal do destino.

Suspirou.Não estava com vontade de fazer nada naquele domingo.Resolveu passar o dia assistindo televisão ou lendo um bom livro para se distrair.

Se distraiu tanto que nem percebeu que um arco-íris pintava o céu lá fora.

* * *

No décimo terceiro templo,Athena estava sentada em uma poltrona,apenas de camisola,se sentindo mal.Não com ela,e sim com relação ao Cavaleiro de Áries.Vê-lo saindo da boate acompanhado de uma outra mulher,que não era Íris,entristeceu-a profundamente.

Mas por quê aquilo a deixava assim? Íris era uma deusa,não poderia ter uma relação estável com um mortal.E se ela tinha partido,não esperava que retornasse muito cedo.

Batidas insistentes à sua porta lhe trouxeram de volta para o mundo real.Pegou o robe e vestiu-o,para atender quem quer que fosse de forma decente.

Ao abrir,não conteve o susto e deu um grito.

-Calma,sou eu...por quê a surpresa?

-Ah,Zeus...por nada,por nada. – disse forçando um sorriso,abraçando-a em seguida.- Não esperava que viesse.O que faz por aqui?

-Athena,eu preciso da sua ajuda.Eu cometi uma loucura! – dizia a moça,desesperada.

-O que foi,Íris?

A jovem fez a deusa da sabedoria se sentar também,para poder contar o que tinha acontecido.Em meio aos prantos e lágrimas,lógico.

-Eu não sou mais uma deusa.

-O quê?! – Athena se espantou. – Como assim?! Por quê fez isso? – perguntou afoita,temendo que a resposta seria por causa do ariano,guardião da primeira casa.

-Por causa dele.Eu quero ficar com ele.Mas,chegando aqui no Santuário,vi uma mulher sair da Casa de Áries com as roupas amassadas,toda sorridente.Athena,ele está com outra?!

A deusa engoliu em seco.Ficou transtornada com a imagem do seu defensor beijando a mulher na noite anterior,mas não poderia afirmar com total certeza que os dois teriam terminado a noite na cama.E se o acusasse injustamente?

Por outro lado,não queria ver a amiga naquelas circunstâncias,já que ela havia jogado fora o título de deusa para ficar com um mortal.

-Eu não sei. – disse por fim,suspirando. – Não quero mentir para você,mas não quero bagunçar a vida de um defensor meu.Acho que a pessoa certa para te esclarecer todas essas dúvidas é,ninguém melhor,do que o próprio Mu.

Íris não conteve o choro,levando as mãos ao rosto,cobrindo as lágrimas.

-Por quê ele fez isso comigo?

-Íris,não o culpe pelo quê está acontecendo.Você partiu sem ao menos dar esperanças a ele.Eu não gostaria nem um pouco de vê-lo cabisbaixo todos os dias.Ele tem a vida dele.

Athena abraçou a amiga,tentando fazer o choro cessar,e encorajando-a a ir falar com o amado.

-Se você o ama,por quê está com medo? Tenho certeza de que ele também te ama.E quando souber o que você fez para ficar com ele,ficará muito contente.As tentações mundanas estão aí à toda hora,você deve saber.Não o culpe por um deslize,foi uma forma de ele tentar se contentar em ficar sem você. – disse por fim.

Íris soluçou um pouco,mas as palavras de Athena a convenceram de que a única saída seria falar com ele.

-Muito obrigada,Athena.Não sei muito bem como é ser uma mortal,mas espero que possa contar com você para isso.Vou falar com ele.

-Você sabe que estarei pronta para sempre no seu coração.Esteja certa de que ele a guiará pelos melhores caminhos.

* * *

Mu encontrava-se em um estado não muito rotineiro,largado no sofá,enrolado em uma manta e assistindo televisão.Uma tigela no chão ainda continha algumas pipocas,e latinhas de cerveja acompanhavam a cena nada freqüente do cavaleiro de Áries.

Escutou um assovio do lado de fora da casa,e imaginou ser algum dos seus companheiros querendo encher seu saco.

-Entra!

Continuou a olhar desinteressado o que passava na TV,quando notou através do reflexo do vidro do aparelho que não se tratava de um dos cavaleiros.Era Íris.

Olhou imediatamente para ela,que mantinha uma expressão séria,com o rosto inchado e os olhos um pouco vermelhos.Ela provavelmente estava chorando.

Demorou um pouco para ele assimilar os fatos,e só então se levantou reverenciando-a,pedindo para que se sentasse.Ofereceu em seguida uma xícara de chá,que ela aceitou.

Enquanto ele estava na cozinha,ela estava na sala parada ao lado da mesa onde Mu costumava almoçar,jantar e fazer o desjejum.Encontrou um bilhete escrito de caneta cor-de-rosa e engoliu em seco quando pensou na possibilidade de ter sido escrito pela mulher que viu há poucas horas trás.

Arregalou os olhos quando leu,e sentiu a face esquentar cada vez mais e os olhos marejarem.

Quando Mu voltava da cozinha,se assustou ao ver que o bilhete de Athina estava nas mãos de Íris.Ela provavelmente não acreditaria que nada tinha acontecido entre os dois.

-Íris,eu posso explicar...

-Os homens sempre podem explicar tudo! Por que não me diz logo que a levou para a cama e se divertiu muito por lá? Quer esconder isso de mim? Sabia que eu deixei de ser uma deusa por você,cretino?

Mu tentou dizer algo,mas ao digerir a informação de que Íris não era mais uma deusa por causa dele,ficou estático.

Ela realmente o amava.

Aquilo o despertou para correr em direção à moça e abraçá-la,mas assim que o fez,ela começou a se debater tentando se livrar a todo custo dele.

-Me largue! Não quero mais saber de você!

-Não acredito que você fez isso!

-Nem eu! Me solta!

Assim,Mu fez.Permaneceram em silêncio,mas a revolta de Íris parecia ser uma terceira pessoa no recinto.

-Sente-se aqui que eu quero te contar uma coisa. – disse o cavaleiro,em tom sério.

-Não quero te escutar. – disse Íris,de forma birrenta.

-Então tampe os ouvidos que eu vou contar para a parede.

-Não seja estúpido,garoto!

-Vai me ouvir?

Sem ter outra saída,a bela moça de cabelos prateados se sentou no sofá,sentindo-se derrotada.

-Me conte melhor essa história aí...

-Que você é um cretino?

-Não.Que você não é mais uma deusa.

Íris suspirou.Agora tudo o que carregava consigo era a vergonha de ter cometido uma loucura por um alguém que não estava nem aí.

-Fiz isso por você.Não poderia ficar junto da pessoa que eu amo se fosse uma deusa,porque os deuses estão proibidos de amar.Mas Zeus permitiu que eu ficasse com você se jogasse meu fardo divino fora.E foi o que eu fiz,só que estou vendo que foi pura burrice! – elevou o tom de voz e caiu no choro novamente.

Mu pensou em consolá-la,porque seu coração partia toda vez que via alguma mulher chorar.

-Por quê foi pura burrice? – perguntou de forma calma.

-Ora,não me venha com essa agora.Sabia que você dormiu com uma mulher e há poucas horas atrás ela saía feliz e saltitante de dentro dessa casa?

-Realmente,eu não sabia.

-Pois deveria saber,seu cretino bêbado inconseqüente! – Íris parecia chegar ao limite do desespero.

-Agora que você já me contou tudo o que devia,pare de me xingar e ouça a minha versão.

Íris parecia ser contra a idéia de aceitar as desculpas esfarrapadas de Mu,mas não tinha outra saída.

Nunca queria ter reencontrado o seu amor da piro forma possível,como estava acontecendo.

-O primeiro de tudo: você foi embora.

-Fui embora porque tinha deveres...

-Vai me deixar falar?

-...

-Você foi embora. Passei meses sem alegria alguma.Jurava que eu ia virar um vegetal,porque não queria saber de mais nada.Um belo dia,resolvi que não seria assim.Mais precisamente,ontem.Saí com os meus amigos,fui numa boate,não bebi nada que fosse alcoólico,mas encontrei uma mulher linda.Beijei ela,e confesso que foi muito bom.

Íris olhou incrédula para ele,sentindo os olhos começarem a encher de lágrimas novamente.

-Quando você aprendeu a ser tão cara de pau?!

-Eu a trouxe para a minha casa,afinal,estava pegando fogo.Mas,ao chegar bem próximo dos finalmentes,algo me disse que eu não deveria dar continuação aos atos.Ou seja: não dormi com ela.

-E por quê eu a vi saindo daqui hoje?

-Eu pedi para que ela dormisse aqui,seria tarde para uma moça andar sozinha.E,além do mais,descobri que ela estava passando pela mesma situação que eu.Queria esquecer um amor antigo com outro homem.

-Você...queria me esquecer? – perguntou,quase num sussurro.

-Queria.Você levou a única lembrança que eu tinha.Mas parece que ao tomar essa decisão,você aparece de novo para me assombrar e fazer o mesmo que fez da vez anterior.Quando eu terminar de falar,você vai me beijar e depois partir sem dar notícia alguma?

-Pare de falar assim comigo.

Mu caminhou em sua direção,pegando em suas mãos e a colocou de pé.Permaneceu com os lábios bem próximos aos dela,e enquanto falava,ela podia sentir o hálito doce tocar sua pele.

-Se veio,peço que fique para sempre.Não é só você que está magoada.Tem um buraco enorme no meu coração,e peço que você ajude-o a se curar.Você pode fazer isso?

Antes que pudesse falar algo,sentiu os lábios dele tocar os sentia falta daquele toque...

A paixão e a euforia que dominava ambos estava sendo descarregada naquele instante.

-Eu te amo,Íris. – disse entre um beijo e outro.

-Eu também,Mu de Áries. – disse em resposta,sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela face.

* * *

O tempo passou,e assim como queriam,eles ficaram juntos.Mas queriam,a todo custo,selar aquela união da melhor forma possível.Athena não conhecia outra que não fosse o casamento.

Se casaram na primavera,época que Íris mais gostava.

Na festa,feita ao ar livre,todos os cavaleiros se divertiam,e aquilo tudo relembrava ao casal o dia em que se conheceram.

Ao subir no altar,todos admiravam como Íris estava bela.Mu ficou encantado e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo.Athena fazia os votos de felicidade para o casal,que a todo momento eram aplaudidos fervorosamente.

Athina também estava presente,e qual não foi a surpresa ao avistar um velho _conhecido_ seu?

A loira ficou estática quando o viu,e quis disfarçar o olhar quando percebeu que ele a olhava sem parar.

-Ai,meu Deus do céu... – murmurou desesperada,assim que o homem caminhava em sua direção.

Ela quis permanecer da forma mais natural possível,mantendo os olhos no altar.Mas pareceu ser inútil.

-Ora,ora...o que faz por aqui,Athina?

-Presenciando o casório,não vê não,Saga?

-Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la nessa vida.

-Eu _desejei_ nunca mais te ver,cachorro. – disse ríspida,sentindo um par de braços fortes envolverem a fina cintura.A respiração ficou bem próxima ao seu ouvido,provocando nela arrepios. – Continua o mesmo canalha de sempre,não é?!

-Você gosta...por isso sou assim.

Athina só conseguiu dar risada daquilo,afinal,não conseguia esconder que era louca pelo rapaz de cabelos azuis.

E Mu,ao perceber que o tal "cachorro" que ela tanto falava era seu amigo,ficou boquiaberto.

-Noivos,podem se beijar! – anunciou Athena.

E foi o que fizeram,um beijo terno para selar a nova união deles.

E quem sabe,inspirar outras!

* * *

**Minna!**

**Fic concluída! Gostaram? Espero que sim...Beijocas a todos!**


End file.
